Stand By Me
by AimeeInWonderland
Summary: For my friends and I K-Pop drama competition. Aimee, Sarah, and Grant travel to South Korea to study abroad and life couldn't be better  especially when they meet their idols SHINee who they soon become close to.Unfortunatly tragedy is on the horizon.


Me and my friends decided to have a competition to see who could write the most dramatic drama using ourselves and our favorite K-Pop groups. I picked SHINee becuase my number 1 bias and baby Jonghyun is in it. 3 Anyway, the first chapter is just an introduction. SHINee won't make their apperance until the next chapter. :D I'm not done with this chapter but I figured I would post what I have done because I've made Grant and Sarah wait so long. So anyway here it is.

* * *

Are you ready or not? Ready

or not?

I think it'll work out well

I squeeze your hand

Are you ready or not? Ready

or not?

It seems like a dream

Are you ready or not? Ready

or not?

I've waited so long for right now

* * *

"Omygod, this is actually happening!" Sarah's shrill deceleration had half of the terminal turning their heads in alarm. Her porcelain white hands gripped my shoulders in a vice like grip before she began shaking my frame backwards and forward so hard my head flung loosely around. "THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING!"

The 'this' Sarah was so enthusiastic about was the fact that Grant, herself, and I were standing in line to board our flight to South Korea for our study abroad program at the start of our freshman year of college. For the three of us it wasn't just the excitement from leaving our country for the first time and finally beginning our own lives. What had us as giddy as school children was _where_ we would be living out the next year of our lives. South Korea.

I would be lying if I said that our reasons for choosing our new home were purely academic. As of our junior year in high school Sarah had discovered the world of K-Pop and completely fell in love with the music and pop culture. Oh, and more importantly the men. Korean males had made a large impact on Sarah's heart to put things lightly. At first I hadn't understood her obsession and figured that I, myself, would never get into it. However, being her best friend, it didn't take me long to forget my prior assumptions and fall head over heels in love with the world that had entranced her. Grant had, surprisingly, not fallen under the same spell as we had until the beginning of our senior year, But once he had it became clear that our yellow fever was extremely potent and here to stay. Not that we minded.

When we discovered that our college had a study abroad program that included South Korea Sarah was sold and continuously told us that we should all go together. Grant and I didn't need that much convincing and agreed to apply for our student visas with her although we were fearful of rejection. For Sarah, who wanted to be an ESL teaching in Korea, the choice wasn't questioned by the student visa admission office. However for Grant and myself, the aspiring vet and artist, it had taken a fair amount of bullshitting to convince them that Korea would be beneficial to both of our careers.

But now that everything was in motion that everything was in motion words couldn't explain how happy and excited we were. Plus we would be taking this journey together. Things, honestly, could not get better.

"You're going to break her Sarah," Grant stated cutting a look at us from the corner of his eyes with a grin playing his lips, "and we're not even on the plane yet."

With a sly grin at me she released her grip on my shoulders allowing me to regain my balance after having my world, literally, shaken up. I placed one palm to my forehead and staggered to the side as my vertigo kicked in. Sarah looked at me with a glance that said 'Quit being so dramatic' before turning to look at Grant. Her hazel eyes glinted dangerously behind her oversized black rim glasses.

"Are you sassing me, Bubrig?" She questioned in he best deadly tone (which admittidly was pretty frightening).

Grant smirked while holding his hands up in a weak form of surrender as we movied up in the boarding line.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

After a couple of more minutes and one or two more playful arguments Sarah reached the ticket lady who unenthusiastically scanned her ticket and handed it back. The smile that lit up Sarah's face was so wide and big I half way feared her face would split open. I had never seen her so happy. Invoulentarily I smiled too. Seeing my frieds happy did that to me.

Without another look at Grant and I she practically ran to the hallway to get to the plane. Grant sighed as the ticket lady scanned his ticket as well brfore reaching her hand our for mine which I hander her.

"So much for sticking together, eh?" He asked as I, too, was handed back my newly scanned ticket. I walked beside Grant down the hallway and playfully bumbed his hip with my own.

"I'm sure she saved us seats," I told him adjusting the bag on my shoulder as we reached the end of the halleay.

"I don't know..." He mused. "There are a bunch of young Korean males heading home on this flight..."

I thought about this as we stepped onto the plane passing a friendly flight attendant who smiled at us.

"Yeah," I finally said rolling my eyes, "we're going to be sitting alone."


End file.
